


The Magic Between You And Me

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C Advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year on Christmas Eve, for one night the magic grows stronger and the walls between two realms collapse... (or: Neal is trapped in a painting, it's up to Peter to find a way to free him :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Between You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** The Advent spree continues with my third manip :) There was much brainstorming and plotting going on around this pic and I think it's safe to say the story to go with it already has an outline :D I'll dig out my most glorious pom-poms to cheer during the writing process :P
> 
>  **A/N2:** I deliverately left the pic quite large because it's actually two manips combined into one, the painting of Neal is pretty much a separate pic :P
> 
>  **A/N3:** This fills the _**extraordinary**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) card \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/mnb31nmsdhj7nv3/magicbetweenus.png?dl=0)  



End file.
